Kai Asakura
Kai Asakura (朝倉 海, Asakura Kai) - jest Shinigamim z 13. Oddziału. Jego kapitanem jest Jūshirō Ukitake. Kai jest także przyszłą 24. głową rodu Asakura oraz synem Hiroshiego Asakury i Masami Asakury oraz starszym bratem Eisaku Asakury. Wygląd Kai jest dość wysokim, szczupłym i dobrze zbudowanym młodzieńcem o czarnych oczach i niebieskich włosach, sięgających poniżej uszu. Ma delikatne rysy twarzy oraz wyjątkowo często się uśmiecha, przez to jest określany przez kobiety z 13. Oddziału jako przystojny. Nosi standardowe Shihakusho. Czasami nosi dodatkowo białe jinbaori z symbolem swojego klanu na plecach. 17 miesięcy po klęsce Aizena zaczął nosić biało-niebieską szarfę wokół tułowia, na której znajduje się symbol jego klanu, a także zmianie ulega górna część jego Shihakusho, która teraz ma poprzeczne, odznaczone białym kolorem zapięcie. Ma też znacznie większą muskulaturę oraz jest wyższy. Charakter Kai, jako wychowany w zamożnej szlachcie, cechuje się wysokim poziomem manier i kultury osobistej. Nie obraża ludzi i nie wywyższa się ponad innych, dodatkowo gardzi ludźmi postępującymi w taki sposób, dlatego jest powszechnie lubiany w oddziale. Jest miły, dowcipny i ułożony. Ma ogromne poczucie obowiązku i zawsze najpierw zajmuje się tym, czym powinien. Wykazuje się ogromnym posłuszeństwem wobec rodziców, jednak potrafi się im sprzeciwić, gdy dąży do ważnego dla siebie celu. Okazuje pewien poziom rycerskości wobec kobiet oraz nienawidzi udziału dzieci w walce. Pomimo przychylnej opinii przystojnego, jaką cieszy się wśród członkiń jego oddziału, jest bardzo nieśmiały w prywatnych relacjach z kobietami. W kontaktach z bratem cechuje się opiekuńczością i pewnym stopnieniem mentorstwa wobec niego, a oprócz tego szanuje go jako swojego partnera i traktuje jak równego, pomimo świadomości swojej przewagi w sile. Kai jest świadom niesprawiedliwości jaka go otacza i twierdzi, że jedni ludzie nie potrzebują pomocy, bo wszystko mają aż nadmiar, a inni albo nie chcą przyjąć pomocy, ze względu na dumę, albo wymagają stałej zapomogi, która nie prowadzi do niczego innego, niż rozpusty. Twierdzi, że ceni szczerość i nienawidzi fałszywej przyjaźni, wynika to z tego, że w czasie jego nauki wielu ludzi z Rukongai i biednej szlachty udawało przyjaźń wobec niego, licząc na korzyści finansowe. Początkowo był oficjalny w kontaktach z ludźmi, jednak zmieniło się to po poznaniu imienia swojego miecza, który przekazał mu swoje lekkie podejście oraz pokazał przyjemność, która potrafi płynąć z odpoczynku. Historia Początki Kai urodził się w zamożnej rodzinie szlacheckiej Asakura jako pierworodne dziecko 23. głowy rodu, Hiroshiego Asakury oraz jego żony, Masaki Asakury. W dniu urodzenia nie cechował się wysokim poziomem mocy duchowej, lecz zmieniło się to w dniu jego czwartych urodzin, a także dniu urodzenia jego młodszego brata, Eisaku. Zaczął wówczas wydzielać duże ilości reiatsu, co mogło spowodować u niego przeciążenie, więc znaczna jego część została poddana zapieczętowaniu. Jego ojciec, Hiroshi Asakura stwierdził wtedy, że Kai ma najwyższą naturalną moc duchową w rodzie Asakura od piętnastu pokoleń. Bardzo dużo czasu spędzał ze swoim bratem, co zaowocowało bardzo silną więzią między nimi w przyszłości. Od dziecka marzył o zostaniu Shinigami, mówiąc, że to prawdziwi wojownicy o wielkiej godności, jednak jego ojciec nie pozwalał na to, powołując się na tradycję rodzinną, według której pierworodny nigdy nie zostaje Shinigami, zamiast tego może nim zostać drugie dziecko. To jednak nie przeszkadza jego matce w trenowaniu go, początkowo samemu, a potem z udziałem nauczycieli. Trening Kaia szybko przynosił efekty, dzięki jego szaleńczej pracy nad sobą. Gdy skończył piętnaście lat oświadczył swojemu ojcu zamiar wstąpienia do Akademii Shinō, ten był temu przeciwny, jednak po krótkiej rozmowie z synem i żoną oraz wspomnieniu czasu, gdy sam miał podobny zamiar, zgodził się i poparł decyzję syna. Akademia Shinō W niedługim czasie przystąpił do egzaminów wstępnych, które zdał z najwyższym wynikiem, przez co został przydzielony do 1. klasy. Dzięki swojemu wcześniejszemu treningowi nie miał najmniejszych problemów z programem Akademii i zawsze zdawał z najwyższymi wynikami. Instruktorzy byli zachwyceni jego szybkością, siłą i umiejętnościami, ale przede wszystkim szybkością nauki, która była niezwykła. W drugim roku Akademii, dzięki tajemnej współpracy z jednym z instruktorów, który udzielał mu prywatnych wskazówek, udało mu się poznać imię swojego miecza, brzmi ono Tejinaji (Magik). Po osiągnięciu shikai spędzał przez ponad cztery miesiące cały swój wolny w swoim wewnętrznym świecie na rozmowach z Zanpakutō. Początkowo traktował swój miecz oficjalnie, jednak szybko Tejinaji przekazał mu swoje lekkie podejście do życia oraz pokazał przyjemność płynącą z zasłużonego odpoczynku. Podczas jednej z rozmów nauczył się dwóch pierwszych umiejętności swojego miecza. Pierwszą była zdolność do ataku, Kaisetsu (Otwarcie), która polega na machnięciu mieczem i wysłaniu niebieskiego promienia. Druga zdolność to zdolność do obrony, Kāten (Kurtyna), która polegała na wytworzeniu niebieskiej osłony wokół Kaia. Obydwie wykorzystał od razu podczas walki sparingowej z Tejinaji. W czasie walki Asakura korzysta z Hadō no 63: Raikōhō bez wypowiedzenia inkantacji i mówi, że już dawno chciał je wypróbować, ale bal się to zrobić normalnie. Potyczka trwała ponad dwie godziny i zakończyła się remisem z przewagą dla Tejinaji. W ostatnim roku nauki prowadził wraz z instruktorem lekcję w świecie żywych dla pierwszej klasy. Jednym z uczniów tejże klasy był jego młodszy o cztery lata brat. Lekcja przeszła bezproblemowo, a po niej Kai wybrał się ze swoim bratem na wspólny obiad. Ukończenie Akademii zajęło mu tylko 4, zamiast standardowych sześciu lat. Pomimo tego starał się by jego wysokie wyniki przeszły bez echa i zwrócenia uwagi kogokolwiek z Gotei 13, w czym wspomógł go ojciec, wywierając wpływ na instruktorów z Akademii. Członek 13. Oddziału Po ukończeniu edukacji zaczął się zastanawiać nad oddziałem, do którego dołączy. Droga eliminacji doszedł do wniosku, że najlepszy będzie oddział 13., 10. albo 5. Do 5. zraził się poprzez kapitana, Aizena Sōsuke, który przy rozmowie wydał mu się wyjątkowo dziwną, tajemniczą i nieprzyjemną osobą. 10. oddział odrzucił gdy zobaczył tamtejszy chwilowy brak organizacji. Ostatecznie dołączył do 13. Oddziału, o którym słyszał, że jego kapitan to jeden z najsilniejszych Shinigami oraz może się tam wiele nauczyć. Pierwszego dnia spotyka wicekapitana 13. Oddziału, Kaiena Shibę, obydwaj od razu świetnie się dogadują i zawiązuje się między nimi znajomość. Starał się nawiązać dobre stosunki z większością oddziału oraz parokrotnie prosił kapitana o rady. Jakiś czas później do oddziału trafia Kuchiki Rukia, z która wita się i nawiązuje koleżeńskie stosunki. Przez cztery lata starał się o możliwie najczęstsze misje, szczególnie w świecie żywych, w celu nabrania doświadczenia; w ich czasie często walczy z Hollowami, nawet z wieloma naraz, a nawet raz starł się z Menosem Grande. Zawsze chciał by te misje były samotne, bo dzięki temu uczył się polegać na sobie i być niezależnym, jednak zmieniło się po czterech latach, gdy do 13. Oddziału trafił jego młodszy brat, Eisaku. Od tamtego momentu zaczął wybierać się z nim na wspólne misje i pomagać poprzez wspólne treningu i ucząc dodatkowych rzeczy. Obydwaj zwiększają swoją siłę jednocześnie ucząc się współpracować. Po pewnym czasie cały oddział obiega wiadomość o śmierci Kaiena Shiby. Kai był tym widocznie poruszony i przez pewien czas zaprzestał swojej praktyki ciągłego udawania się na misję. Podczas jednej z misji ogląda wystawę sklepową z elektroniką i zastanawia się co tym razem wziąć sobie na pamiątkę, gdy przechodzą obok niego dwie dziewczyny, z których jedna mówi "Jesteś kowalem swojego losu!". Po usłyszeniu tego Keita wygłasza w myślach monolog, w którym rozprawia o sensowności tym podobnych płytkich haseł. Nawiązuje w tym do pozycji swojej, porównując z Shinigami z Rukonagai i biednej szlachty oraz do takich szlachciców jak Kuchiki Byakuya. Na sam koniec stwierdza, że takie ma sens, tylko jeśli zauważy się, że jedni mają podstawione pod nos młot i kowadło, a inni musza sobie sami zdobywać narzędzia, a dodatkowo najczęściej trafiają im się dwa kamienie. Po tym decyduje się na zakup nowej konsoli do gier i udaje się na spotkanie z bratem. Kilka lat po śmierci Kaiena Shiby Ukitake proponuje mu stanowisko nowego wicekapitana 13. Oddziału. Kai pyta dlaczego, jednocześnie zauważając, że jest więcej ludzi odpowiednich na to stanowisko. Kapitan twierdzi, że zna siłę Kaia oraz siłę jego przekonań i twierdzi, że z jego charyzmą będzie idealnym zastępcą. Asakura odmawia jednak mówiąc, że ma pewien wspaniały plan, który zostałby zniweczony przez jakikolwiek awans. Dodatkowo stwierdza, że pomimo faktu, że bycie wicekapitanem to zaszczyt, to on chce przysłużyć się Seireitei bardziej, a tego może dokonać tylko poprzez ciągły trening, na który nie miałby czasu jako oficer, ze względu na ogrom papierkowej roboty. Później jeden z członków 13. Oddziału pyta go o powód odrzucenia takiej propozycji, na co Kai odpowiada, że nie brakuje mu pieniędzy, więc argument ekonomiczny przemawiający za awansem znika, a nie lubi wypełniania mnóstwa dokumentów, na tym kończy. Przez długi czas ciągle trenuje wraz z bratem, udaje się na wiele misji wraz z nim oraz prowadzi rozmowy ze swoim mieczem. Podczas jednej z nich Tejinaji zdradza mu kolejną swoją moc, nazywa się ona Usagi (Królik) i polega na zamachnięciu bronią i wysyłaniu w ten sposób mnóstwa białych pocisków. Jakiś czas później żali się bratu, że to Kuchiki została wysłana na misję do Karakury i zauważa, że to on się o nią zabiegał, gdyż słyszał, że można tam trafić na całkiem silne hollowy. Fabuła Agent Shinigami Kai zabiega o kolejną misję, jednak spotyka się z odmową posiłkowaną tym, że wykonał już w miesiącu o trzy misje ponad normę. Asakura odpowiada, że to były zwykłe jednodniówki, jednak nic to nie daje. Kai oddala się i zostaje zagadnięty przez brata, który zauważa, że Rukia długo nie wraca, co spotyka się z brakiem zainteresowania u starszego z braci. Eisaku mówi wówczas, że w Karakurze jakiś czas temu pojawił się Menos, co spotyka się z odpowiedzią, że Kuchiki da sobie radę ze zwykłym Menosem, a zaraz po tej rozmowie obaj dowiadują się iż Rukia została aresztowana. Soul Society Kai wraz z Eisaku dowiaduje się o wtargnięciu Ryoka oraz postanawiają razem wytropić jednego z nich. Kietują się w stronę Ichigo, który wydziela najwięcej reiatsu, i po drodze wyczuwają, że z kimś walczy. Po drodze zauważają pokonanego Ikkaku Madarame zabieranego do 4. Oddziału, kierują się dalej w stronę źródła reiatsu i w końcu trafiają na Ichigo Kurosakiego. Obaj są pod wrażeniem ilości jego reiatsu i nie decydują sie od razu zaatakować. Kai postanawia nawiązać z nim rozmowę i wychodzi mu na przeciw. Ichigo mówi, by zeszli mu z drogi, Asakura pyta przybysza o to jak się nazywa.. Jednocześnie zauważa w myślach, że wydzielanie dużej ilości reiatsu w takiej sytuacji oznacza, że Ryoka nie potrafi go kontrolować, a jego miecz, sądząc po wyglądzie, prawdopodobnie służy tylko do walki w zwarciu. Po tej analizie stwierdza, że jest w stanie pokonać intruza. Poznaje imię oraz nazwisko przybysza i gdy już chce dać znak bratu do ataku, słyszy, że Ichigo jest tu by ocalić Rukię Kuchiki. Wiadomość lekko wstrząsa obydwoma braćmi. Kai poddaje sytuację ponownej szybkiej analizie i decyduje się przepuścić Ichigo. Następnie mówi do brata, że musza stad uciekać, inaczej i ich trzeba będzie ratować. Jest zmieszany, gdy dowiaduje się ostatecznym rozrachunku sytuacji i zastanawia się czy powinien się cieszyć z tego, że Kuchiki jest uratowana, czy raczej ubolewać nad ciosem zadanym Gotei 13 przez zdradę trzech kapitanów. Arrancar Kai wysłuchuje historii o potężnych Arranacarach, którzy potrafią walczyć nawet z kapitanem. Odrobinę przeraża go myśl o takich przeciwnikach i postanawia udać się na odpoczynek do swojej kwatery. Hueco Mundo Asakura dowiaduje się o planach kapitanów i zabiega u swojego kapitana o zabranie go ze sobą na front. Ukitake początkowo jest nieprzychylny temu pomysłowi, jednak po rozmyśleniu nad siłą swojego podwładnego ostatecznie się zgadza, ale mówi mu by przed wymarszem powiadomił o tym swoich rodziców. Kai postępuje zgodnie z zaleceniem i zawiadamia o całej sprawie swoich rodziców, sprzeciwiają się oni jego udziałowi w walce na froncie, jednak Kai mówi, ze nigdy nie osiągnie prawdziwej siły bez walki z silnymi przeciwnikami. Ostatecznie Hiroshi i Masami nie sprzeciwiają się udziałowi Kaia w walce. Sztuczna Karakura Przybywa do sztucznej Karakury wraz ze swoim kapitanem. Gdy Yamamoto uwalnia swoje Shikaia pada tak samo jak Ukitake i Kyōraku. Moc dowódcy zaskakuje go i w pewnym stopniu przeraża. Później towarzyszy swojemu kapitanowi i słucha jego rozmowy z Lilynette Gingerbuck. Kiedy dziewczyna próbuje zaatakować jego kapitana mieczem, ten blokuje atak swoją bronią, mówiąc, że walka z dzieckiem spowodowałaby ból u kapitana Ukitake, więc jeśli chce walczyć, to on będzie jej przeciwnikiem. Odpycha parokrotnie dziewczynkę i unika jej ataków, w większości nie ruszając się z miejsca, a gdy wystrzeliwuje ona Cero, Kai odbija je cięciem miecza. Stwierdza wówczas, że nie powinno jej tu być i że nienawidzi mieszania dzieci do walki oraz radzi jej by wróciła do domu. Wyczuwa wówczas ogromne reiatsu wydzielające się z miejsca walki wicekapitan Matsumoto oraz wysoki spadek jej oraz przybyłej wcześniej wicekapitan Hinamori poziomu reiatsu. Spogląda wówczas pytającym wzrokiem na kapitana, ten opowiada mu "Idź.", Kai błyskawicznie wyrusza. Lilynette mówi wówczas, że dzieciak zginie. Ukitake odpowiada by się o niego nie martwiła, a ta z kolei reaguje złością mówiąc, że nie ma szans by przezył walkę z Ayonem. Białowłosy kapitan mówi wówczas, że przejmuje się każdym swoim podwładnym, ale Kai jest szczególny, bardzo silny i być może jest nawet jego przyszłym następcą. Gdy przybywa widzi pokonanych Hisagiego i Ibę oraz Ayona zbliżającego się do miejsca ukrycia rannych przez Kirę. Wypowiada komendę Otwórz (Hirake) '''i wyzwala Tejinaji. Wystrzeliwuje w Ayona '''Kaisetsu, lecz atak jedynie zwrócił uwagę potwora na niego. Potwór przystępuje do ataku, a Kai robi unik przy pomocy shunpo i znajduje się nad głową potwora, a następnie atakuje przy pomocy Usagi i posyła w bestii mnóstwo białych pocisków, jednak Ayon przerywa ostrzał poprzez wystrzelenie Cero, a Asakura broni się używając Kāten i nie odnosi poważnych obrażeń. Wystrzeliwuje w niego wówczas wielokrotnie Hadō no 73: Sōren Sōkatsui i''' 63: Raikōhō oraz '''Kaisetsu i Usagi. Ostrzał nie przynosi rezultatu, więc stosuje wówczas Hadō no 88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō], które wystrzeliwuje wprost w bestie. Widząc brak reakcji postanawia skorzystać z najnowszej mocy swojego miecza. Staje pomiędzy Ayonem i leczącym Matsumoto Kirą, wymawia zaklęcie Hadō no 73: Sōren Sōkatsui, a następnie jednocześnie wypowiada nazwę Sakkaku (Iluzja) '''i wykonuje oburęczny zamach mieczem. Zaklęcie zostaje wzmocnione i posłane pod postacią potężnego łuku energii prostu w Ayona. Ten blokuje je skrzyżowanymi ramiona i po chwili rozbija zamach obu potężnych łap. Kai jest wyczerpany ostatnim atakiem i zaczyna się podpierać mieczem. Mówi, że to jego limit i ostatkiem sił używa '''Kāten, by uchronić się przed nadchodzącym ciosem Ayona. Pod wpływem ciosu ochrona się rozpada, a Asakura pada na ziemię. Obserwujące wszystko Fraccion Tier Harribel komentują, że był silniejszy do poprzednich. Wtedy do walki wkracza Yamamoto, a Kai stwierdza, że wstyd mu, gdy widzi dowódce zmuszonego do walki i traci przytomność. Budzi się w barakach Czwartego Oddziału i dowiaduje się, że nie odniósł poważnych obrażeń, ale stracił przytomność przez nadwyrężenie swojego organizmu zużyciem znacznej części swojego reiatsu. Wychodzi jeszcze tego samego dnia i nie może sobie darować, że był nieużyteczny przez całą walkę. Później wysłuchuje opisu walki swojego kapitana oraz kapitana Kyōraku. Po wysłuchaniu opowieści rozmawia z bratem i mówi, że nieważne jak sprawny będzie nie stanie się silny, jeśli nie nabierze prawdziwego doświadczenia. 17 miesięcy przerwy Przez dwanaście miesięcy cały czas chodzi na misje jeszcze częściej niż wcześniej, na większość z nich chodzi wraz z bratem. Przez te pięć miesięcy jest rzadko widywany w Oddziale dłużej niż dwa dni. Na misje udaje się nie tylko do świata ludzi i Soul Society, ale odbywa też kilka misji dla 12. Oddziału w Heuco Mundo, gdzie ściera się z wieloma Gilianami, Adjuchasami, a nawet ściera się z paroma Arrancarami. Nie zaprzestaje też ciągłego treningu. W czasie jednej z misji brat pyta go o cel ciągłych eskapad. Kai wyjawia, że jego celem jest najwyższy możliwy awans, czyli awansowanie ze zwykłego Shinigami na kapitana. Eisaku odpowiada wówczas, że słyszał, że kapitan Ukitake został kapitanem zaraz po ukończeniu Akademii. Odpowiedzią starszego brata była rade, by nie porównywać tych sytuacji i że to były zupełnie inne czasy oraz mówi, że słyszał o starym Gotei i było to coś zupełnie innego. Po dwunastu miesiącach ciągłych misji prosi swojego kapitana o specjalną zgodę i udaje się ze swoim bratem w bliżej nieokreślone miejsce. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Bracia Asakura zjawiają się w momencie, gdy Haschwald pokonuje 6. oficera 13. Oddziału Hidetomo Kajōmaru. Członkowie oddziału rozpoznają braci, a Kai mówi, że mają zabrać Hidemoto i uciekać. Stern Ritter pyta o cel ich przybycia. Eisaku pyta wówczas dlaczego najpierw niszczą ich dom i mordują ich rodzinę, a potem pytają o cel powrotu? Haschwald odpowiada, że nie wiedział o tym, że wśród tych Shinigami była ich rodzina. Kai mówi wtedy, że Ryoka nie rozumie i że dla nich Soul Society to dom, a 13. Oddział to rodzina. Oświadcza, iż nie wie kim są, ale nie pozwoli by mordowali jego rodzinę. Stern Ritter mówi, że nie ma zamiaru z nimi walczyć i pozwala im odejść, jednak bracia odrzucają tę propozycję i mówią, że oni nie będa dla niego równie łaskawi. Obydwaj uwalniają swoje miecze. Kai atakuje Haschwalda przy pomocy Kaisetsu, a Eisaku wystrzeliwuje ze swojej broni podmuch płomieni, jednak przeciwnik unika ataku. Kai stwierdza wówczas, że zwykłe metody na niego nie zadziałają i wypowiada nazwy Tejina (Kuglarstwo) i Ashisutanto (Asystent), natomiast Eisaku korzysta z techniki Sanso (Tlen). W lewej ręce starszego brata pojawia się miecz złożony z czerwonego światła, natomiast broń młodszego zostaje pokryta buchającymi płomieniami. Znowu przystępują do walki. Haschwald dalej nie traktuje ich poważnie i zostaje przez to prawie trafiony przez płomienie Eisaku. Zauważa, że ich szybkość wzrosła, a blokuje cios Kaia, który określa jako silniejszy niż wcześniej. Następnie zostaje kopnięty znienacka przez Eisaku, który przeskoczył przez Kaia. Następuje walka, w której bracia Asakura stosują połączenie walki mieczem i ataków wręcz znienacka. Eisaku używa wówczas Raikōhō, co zajęło Haschwalda na dość długo, by jego starszy brat użył Sakkaku wraz z Sōren Sōkatsui. Stern Ritter ledwie unika ataku i zauważa, że są bardzo zgrani i mistrzowsko walczą zespołowo, a następnie atakuje i myśli, że udało mu się ciąć Kaia i w ostatniej chwili blokuje uderzenie starszego Asakury wycelowane w szyję Stern Ritter, który decyduje się zwiększyć dystans. Oświadcza, że był pewien, że go przeciął i pyta jak to zrobił. Kai mówi, że prawdziwy magik nie zdradza swoich sekretów, jednak tym razem zrobi wyjątek i mówi, że Tejina nie polega tak jak mogłoby się wydawać na zwiększeniu jego cech, a na wpływaniu na percepcję. Oświadcza, że to nie on jest szybszy, a to Stern Ritter wolniej widzi oraz że sprawienie by widz zobaczył coś co nie istnieje to podstawa magii. Haschwald mówi iż docenia ich siłę jako Shinigami, lecz musi skończyć walkę. Błyskawicznie atakuje Asakurę raniąc go w prawą rękę i powodując upuszczenie broni, jednak Kai łapie go lewą ręką i atakuje napastnika, który zauważa, że jego ciosy lewą i prawa ręką sa równie silne i rani go w lewą nogę, Kai upada. Eisaku ratuje swojego brata przed ostatecznym ciosem, jednak niewiele może sam zrobić i prawie otrzymuje cios, gdy blokuje je starszy Asakura, który trzymał miecz w lewej ręce stojąc jedynie na prawej nodzę. Kai stwierdza, że nadal ma jedną nogę i jedną rękę, czyli może walczyć, jednak zostaje powalony przez samego Juhabacha, który uderza go dłonią w klatkę piersiową i ogłusza go tym. Haschwald oświadcza, że jego wysokość nie musiał mieszać się do walki, no co lider Quincy odpowiada, że ta potyczka nazbyt długo się przeciągała, a następnie mówi do Eisaku, by zabrał swojego brata i odszedł, zaimponowali mu na tyle, by pozwolił im przeżyć. Po inawzji Kai czekał w czwartym oddziale na wyleczenie. Był jednym z najmniej rannych, więc wstrzymywali się z jego przyjęciem. Nie mogąc znieść widoku wszystkich rannych namawia jednego z uzdrowicieli by wyleczył tylko jego nogę, by mógł normalnie chodzić. Po uzdrowieniu przekłada swoją katanę na prawą stronę by w razie walki łatwiej było mu ją wyciągnąć lewą ręką. Później przygląda się wraz z bratem przybyciu Oddziału 0 i zastanawia się jak potężni muszą być jego członkowie, a po niezbyt dobrym wrażeniu jakie odniósł udaje się wraz z bratem z powrotem do Czwartego Oddziału. Relacje Eisaku Asakura Traktuje swojego brata z szacunkiem i jako partnera, przy jednoczesnej trosce o niego. Stara się go nauczać i być dla niego mentorem. Istnieje między nimi głęboka braterska więź. Każdy oddałby życie za drugiego. Hiroshi Asakura Kai bardzo szanuje ojca i na ogół jest wobec niego posłuszny. Mimo faktu, że Hiroshi jest głową rodu Asakura, między ojcem i synem panują bardzo ciepłe stosunki i prowadzą ze sobą dużo prywatnych rozmów. Kai cieszy się wysokim poparciem ojca i rozumie, że ojciec czasem musi postępować w dany sposób ze względu na konieczność. Masami Asakura Matka była jego pierwszym nauczycielem walki. Zawsze wspierała go oraz jego brata i pomagał im dążyć do celu. Jūshirō Ukitake Kai szanuje swojego przełożonego i często pyta go o rady. Dodatkowo Ukitake szanuje i docenia siłę swojego podwładnego, twierdząc, że być może jest nawet jego przyszłym następcą. Tejinaji Kai bardzo dużo rozmawia ze swoim Zanpakutō i panują między nimi bardzo bliskie relacje. Traktują się nawzajem z szacunkiem, a sam Kai twierdzi, że wiele nauczył się od Tejinaji. Często odbywają sparingi w wewnętrznym świecie Kaia, które zawsze albo kończą się remisem albo zwycięstwem Tejinaji. Ekwipunek *'Asauchi' (浅打ち, Płytkie Uderzenie): Jest to rodzaj bezimiennego Zanpakutō, które posiada każdy niskiej klasy Shinigami. Kai korzystał z niego przed poznaniem imienia swojego Zanpakutō. Moce i umiejętności Wysoka energia duchowa: Kai pochodzi z Rodu Asakura o długiej tradycji i wysokiej pozycji, co odbija się na jego naturalnym poziomie mocy duchowej. W dniu czwartych urodzin wykazał się najwyższa naturalną moc duchową w Rodzie Asakura od piętnastu pokoleń. Mimo bycia szeregowym Shinigami młody Asakura ma moc duchową powyżej poziomu przeciętnego wicekapitana. Mistrz walki mieczem: Kai trenował walkę mieczem od najmłodszych lat i poświęcał wiele czasu codziennym ćwiczeniom. Już w Akademii wykazywał się dużymi umiejętnościami. Na misjach walczył wielokrotnie z wieloma Hollowami przy użyciu samej katany w formie zapieczętowanej. Razem ze swoim bratem mógł nawiązać walkę z Haschwaldem , który był wystarczająco silny by przeciąć jednym cięciem ostrze Tensy Zangetsu. Głównym źródłem jego zdolności w szermierce są jego wspólne treningi z Tejinaji, z którym odbywa częste sparingi w swoim wewnętrznym świecie. Ekspert Shunpo: Kai jest bardzo biegły w sztuce szybkich kroków i był w stanie unikać ciosów Ayona oraz reagować na uderzenia Haschwalda. Ekspert Kidō: Asakura był bardzo biegły w sztuce Kidō już w czasie nauki w Akademii, co pokazał używając Hadō no 63: Raikōhō w walce ze swoim Zanpakutō, jednocześnie stwierdzając, że wcześniej nie miał okazji go przetrstować. W późniejszym czasie łączy stosowanie zaklęć z walką swoim Shikai oraz jest w stanie używać zaklęciem wysokiego poziomu, tak jak Sōren Sōkatsui, bez inkantacji i wiele razy pod rząd. Ekspert walki wręcz: Pomimo rzadkiego stosowania tego sposobu walki, Kai jest dośc biegły w Hakudzie, nie zanidbując jej podczas swojego ciągłego treningu. Pewien jej poziom pokazał w walce z Haschwaldem, gdy nacierał przy jej użyciu. Zwiększona siła: '''Kai początkowo był dość słabo zbudowany, jednak w miarę treningu przybierał na masie mięśniowej i stawał się coraz silniejszy. '''Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Asakura jest dość wytrzymały by móc zablokować cios Haschwalda mimo obrażeń, przezs które miał sprawną tylko jedną nogę i rękę. Mistrz walki grupowej: Kai wraz ze swoim bratem Eisaku. Stosują połączenia technik Zanjustu, Kidō i Hakudy, z jednoczesnym używaniem mocy swoich Zanpakutō. Są w stanie nawiązać dzięki temu walkę z przeciwnikiem o wiele silniejszym od nich obu osobno. Wzrost siły: Szczególną cechą Kaia jest tempo jego wzrostu w siłę. Szybko uczy się nowych rzeczy oraz nabiera dużych zdolności walki. Ma także ogromny zapał do treningu i jest to jedno z głównych jego zajęć. Zanpakutō Tejinaji (手品師, Magik): W formie zapieczętowanej jest kataną z ciemnoniebieską rękojeścią. Kai dość szybko poznał imię swojego miecza i poznaniu go poświęcił wiele czasu na zbudowanie z nim relacji. Tejinaji cieszy się szacunkiem Asakury, który traktuje go w walce jak partnera i często pyta o radę. *'Shikai': Wyzwalane jest komendą Otwórz (開け, Hirake). W Shikai katana zwiększa grubość ostrza oraz otrzymuje kilka wystających kolców z ostrza, które ma czarną górną część i jasną dolną. : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Jest typem Zanpakutō opartym na Kidō. ::*'Kaisetsu' (開設, Otwarcie) - Zdolność do ataku, Kai wykonuje zamach i posyła w przeciwnika niebieskiego promienia. ::*'Kāten' (カーテン, Kurtyna) - Zdolność do obrony, Kai wytwarza wokół siebie niebieską osłonę. ::*'Usagi' (ウサギ, Królik) - Kai wykonuje zamach mieczem i posyła w przeciwnika mnóstwo białych pocisków. ::*'Sakkaku' (錯覚, Iluzja) - Zdolność polegająca na wzmocnieniu zaklęcia poprzez przesłanie go przez miecz, zaklęcie jest wysyłane oburęcznym zamachem pod postacią ogromnego promienia. Jest to najsilniejsza pokazana moc Kaia. ::*'Tejina' (手品, Kuglarstwo) - Zdolność polegająca na wpływaniu na percepcję, co pozwala na sprawieniu uczucia zwiększenia szybkości lub zwiększeniu siły doznań lub nawet wytwarzaniu iluzji. ::*'Ashisutanto' (アシスタント, Asystent) - Kai tworzy miecz złożony z czerwonego światła, który trzyma lewa ręką. *'Bankai': Brak. Ciekawostki *Imie Kai (海) znaczy morze. *Kai i Jego brat Eisaku mają urodziny tego samego dnia, 11 lutego, więc Kai jest dokładnie 4 lata starszy od Eisaku. Dodatkowo w Japonii ten dzień jest świętem państwowym - Rocznica Powstania Japonii . *Jego pasją jest technologia ze świata żywych. Na każdej misji kupuje sobie nowe urządzenie. Jego ulubiony sprzęt to konsola PlayStation 2, na której często gra w gry z uniwersum popularnej mangi i anime Dragon Ball . *Kai uwielbia pikantne potrawy i słodycze, a nienawidzi większości słodkich potraw i niektórych owoców morza. *Jūshirō Ukitake uważa, że Kai ma potencjał by w przyszłości zostać jednym z kapitanów, a być może nawet jego następcą. *W 13. Oddziale jest znany jako osoba potrafiąca "inteligentnie wypoczywać", czyli wykonująca błyskawicznie obowiązki na początku dnia, jego resztę spędzając na leżeniu pod drzewem. *Kai podchodząc do walki z Haschwaldem nie miał pojęcia o tożsamości najeźdźców, gdyż dopiero co wrócił ze swojej kilkumiesięcznej nieobecności. *Nazwa Zanpakutō Kaia znaczy Magik, natomiast nazwy jego technik to Otwarcie, Kurtyna, Królik, Iluzja, Kuglarstwo oraz Asystent, wszystkie te nazwy oraz słowa Kaia wypowiedziane do Haschwalda nawiązują do zawodu iluzjonisty. *Kai mimo dumy z bycia członkiem klanu Asakura, skrycie gardzi swoim szlacheckim pochodzeniem, uważając je za zbyt wielkie ułatwienie w jego Drodze Shinigami. *Wspólne sparingi Kaia z Tejinaji zawsze kończą sie albo remisem albo zwyciętswem Tejinaji. Dokładny stosunek remisów do przegranych Kaia to 113:1590. *Kai jest młodszy niż Rukia Kuchiki, jednak w 13. Oddziale jest o kilka lat dłużej niż wicekapitan, która z tego powodu zwracała sie do niego per "senpai" (zwrot używany wobec starszych kolegów). Zmieniło się to po jej awansie na wicekapitana, kiedy Kai osobiście poprosił ją o zwacanie się do niego po imieniu. Cytaty Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni